


[Podfic]The Butterfly Effect.

by The_Lady_smaell



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, This Story Is Seriously Awesome.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_smaell/pseuds/The_Lady_smaell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written by CaptainLaserBeam.</p><p>In chaos theory, the butterfly effect is the sensitive dependence on initial conditions, where a small change at one place in a deterministic nonlinear system can result in large differences to a later state.</p><p>It is a common trope when presenting scenarios involving time travel and with hypotheses where one storyline diverges at the moment of a seemingly minor event resulting in two significantly different outcomes.</p><p>Bruce has two choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]The Butterfly Effect.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Butteryfly Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/544679) by [CaptainLaserBeam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLaserBeam/pseuds/CaptainLaserBeam). 



> First attempt at a Podfic. Please excuse crappy vocals, editing etc.
> 
> Comments/Constructive criticism is appreciated as are any reccomendations. 
> 
> Oh... And enjoy the story because it is seriously awesome. ^_^

Hopefully this will work.

MP3: <http://www.mediafire.com/listen/f3lv6zzkii0mt8b/TheButterflyEffect.mp3>

Please remember to go and give CaptainLaserBeam some love for writing this awesomeness.


End file.
